Soul Kisses
by Dark Neko 4000
Summary: Sakura Haruno learned vampires weren't all bad when Naruto Uzamaki Turned-and-married her sister, Hinata Hyuga. But some vapires are evil & to Sakura's horror, she finds herself kidnapped by Orochimaru an immortal sadist. She is rescued by Sasuke & Itachi
1. Chapter 1

Soul Kisses by Neko4

Prologue

Sakura Haruno leaned close to the canvas to add a dot of gold highlight to one painter brown eye. Stepping back, she tilted her head and studied the portrait she'd been working on for the past two weeks. Her best friend who is like a sister to her sat in a spill of white lace and seed pearls, her tall, handsome groom standing behind her in a dark and elegant suit. Hinata Hyuga big pale eyes glowed with happiness and Naruto looked downright besotted as he gazed down at her.

Sakura decided she'd caught both likenesses pretty well. Except…the painting still needed something.

An idea struck, inspiring a wicked grin. She dropped her brush in the jar of turpentine and chose a sable one that was even finer. Humming under her breath, Sakura leaned forward and added a tiny, delicate shape between the grooms' painted lips – the barest hint of a fang. Not enough for a casual observer to notice, but her brother–in–law would spot it immediately. Naruto Uzuamuki, former Texas Ranger turned vampire would probably laugh his ass off. What better gift for the couple's fifth wedding anniversary?

Her portable phone rang from amid the litter of paint tubes and brushes on her art table, jolting Sakura from her artistic haze. She gave the phone a wary glance and picked up, hoping it wasn't Orochimaru again. She wasn't up to another creepy conversation. She really needed to get caller ID. "Hello?"

"What's wrong?" Hinata's creamy Russian drawl rang with instant alarm.

Sakura winced. She'd set off her sisterly alarm. "Nothing."

"Don't give me that – I know that tone. Something's bothering you."

Oh hell, might as well come clean. Besides, she might need the help. I've got an ex-boyfriend who's pushing a little hard."

"Are you saying you're being stalked?" Hinata took on that God-Help-Anybody-Who-Threatens-My-Sister-Tone. "What's going on? What's he been doing?"

Now Sakura was beginning to feel like an idiot. "Look, it's not that big a deal, really. I broke it off with this guy and he's not happy about it. I can handle it."

The Line clicked as Naruto picked up the other phone. You want me to come to New York and have a word with him?"

It was a tempting thought. Five minutes with Naruto and his psychic powers and Orochimaru would forget he even knew Sakura. On the other hand, she hated the idea of turning to her vampire relatives to solve her problems. "I don't know if you'd notice, but I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself."

We didn't say you couldn't, babe,'' Hinata said. "But back when I was a reporter…"

"…You wrote a story about a stalker who ended up hitting his ex." No matter what the topic of conversation, Hinata had usually written a story about it.

"Not a story – more like ten to fifteen. Stalkers are nothing to screw around with."

"Look Sakura just humor us," Naruto said. "Tell us about this guy."

"Well, Orochimaru had gotten a little scary lately. "Not much to tell." Brooding, she rubbed at a spot of wet Cadmium Red on her jeans. "I met him at my gallery showing last month. He seemed charming enough at first – good looking, had this kind of Johnny Depp thing going…"

Let me guess – he's married," Hinata said.

"I wish. He might be easier to get rid pt. Anyway, after we went out a few times, I started to suspect there was something nasty under all that char." Needing to move, she began to pace her studio restlessly. "So a couple of days ago, I told him to get lost.

"Good," Hinata said. "When you get a psychic impression that string, you need to listen to it."

Sakura frowned. She'd never been comfortable with the idea she might share her sister's mental abilities. "I don't know that I call it a psychic impression, but he definitely freaked me out."

"Are you sure this guy isn't a vampire?" Naruto was beginning to sound worried.

"Orochimaru?" Oh now there was a nasty thought. She shook her head. "Can't be. We went out five or six times and he never gave any indication he was anything more than just a guy. A son of a bitch, but not supernatural."

"If he is a vampire, who knows what kind of game he's playing?" Naruto said. "You're Kith, Sakura. That makes you damn rare. There are vamps that'd go to any length to get their hands on a Kith female. Few people could survive being infected by the virus that causes vampirism. Vamps called those who could the Kith, as in kith and kin.

By transforming a Kith, a master vampire could enslave him/her and use the new vamp's psychic powers to strength his own. Ugly as that enslavement could be for a man, a woman would suffer an even worse fate. Some vampires had very ugly tastes indeed and would like nothing better that torturing a woman whose vampire powers could heal any injuries. The possibility of falling victim to someone like that was terrifying. Sakura had come far too close to it once before, when she'd been kidnapped by Naruto's vampire sire, the Akatsuki leader Yondaime.

"Boy, that's a disgusting thought," Sakura said, grimacing. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen him during the day. That might be a coincidence, though."

"Or it might not." There was a long, chilly pause. "I think I should come to New York."

She sighed. "Maybe that wouldn't be a bad idea. I…" The doorbell rang, cutting her off. "Hold on a minute, there's somebody at the door."

"Sakura…"

Carrying the phone, Sakura walked out of her studio and down the hall to the apartment's front door. Automatically, she checked the peephole. "Oh, hell."

It was Orochimaru, tall and elegant in a charcoal suit, his gleaming dark hair tied in a ponytail. Her heart began to pound. Could Naruto be right? Was he a vampire? Licking her lips, she automatically checked the deadbolt. It was locked. That was something, anyway. "Orochimaru, go away or I'm calling the cops," she called though the closed door. "I've told you I'm not interested."

"The problem is, my dove," he purred back in that thick British accent, "I am."

"Too bad." Lifting the phone with a hand that shook, she turned to move away. "I've got to cal the cop. Orochimaru is at the …"

The door exploded inward with a crash. With a startled yelp, Sakura whirled as Orochimaru shouldered though it's splintered remains. "Are you nuts?" She backed away, wondering nervously if he'd broken it with vampire strength. "Get the hell out!"

"I don't think so, my dove." He looked crueler than handsome now, his snakiest face stark with hunger and feral anticipation. When he smiled, her blood chilled. He had fangs. Well, that answered that question.

Sakura whirled to run, but Orochimaru grabbed her before she could take another step. His grip sent pain lancing though her arms. She dropped the phone and went for his eyes with phone and went for his eyes with her nails. He hit her, a stunning backhand slap that sent her staggering back to trip over that coffee table. She fell, hitting the floor in a bruising tumble. Blackness crowded in.

The last thing she heard was Naruto roaring her name over Hinata's frantic question. "Sakura? Sakura, what's happening? Sak…!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter One_

The ropes course fibers had chewed her wrists raw, but Sakura kept working at the knot. She thought it was beginning to give. If she could only untie herself…

The basement door creaked, sending light lancing into her eyes. She cursed silently. It figured the bastard would come back just as she was making progress.

"Missed me, my beloved?"

"Not really, no." Sakura squinted warily at the figure on the stairs. The liquid British accent like Orochimaru, but the voice itself was deeper, rougher, and the man's hulking silhouette looked more like one of her captor's thugs. Orochimaru had a whole pack of identical blonds working for him, apparently brothers. Not that it really mattered which one of them it was. They were all vampires.

Cowboy boots rang on the wooden steps as the vamp started down into her makeshift cell. Like his brothers, the Swede was a big man, beefy and broad-faced, with a round knob of a nose and greasy dishwater bland hair that hung to his shoulders. In contrast to his master's grey suits, he wore jeans and a Budweiser T-shirt. He carried a length of white silk draped over one arm–a nightgown? She squinted at the fabric uneasily, wondering what he intended. The light from the doorway made her temple throb.

"Headache?" the blond asked with sugared sweetness. Appraising blue eyes flicked across her face. "You seem to be in pain."

"What do you care?" she growled, in no mood for false civility. The punctures in her throat were aching, and her mouth was sawdust dry. After he'd taken her from her apartment two nights ago, Orochimaru had fed from her and forced her to drink his blood. He hadn't killed her – despite the myths, vampires weren't really soulless undead.

But he had infected her. When viruses like HIV and influenza destroyed their victims in order to spread, this one was actually symbiotic. In the long run, it would make her stronger and longer-lived – and better able to spread it, since it couldn't survive outside a host. By now the virus was already at work, reshaping her cells like something from a science fiction movie, altering bone and muscle even as it even her a need for blood. In the final stages, it would render her comatose as it completed its work.

"A headache is one of the first signs of the Change," the blond said now in that liquid purr that sounded so much like his master. "In a few days, you'll be one of us – a child of the night. A vampire." Fangs flashed. "And my slave."

Her stomach clenched at the thought. "I won't be _your_ anything – your master is the one who's Turning me."

He grinned, exposing those gleaming fangs again. "My dove, haven't you guessed? I am Orochimaru."

He stepped into a shaft of light from the door. The master vampire looked out from the Swede's eyes, ancient and evil and supremely powerful. He possessed his fledgling – moved his consciousness into the man's body so he could use it like his own. Hinata had told Sakura once that master vampires could enter those they'd turned because they shared a mental link with them. Five years ago, she and Naruto had used a similar technique to defeat Naruto's sadistic sire, the Akatsuki.

Sakura's eyes narrowed with sudden speculation. That kind of link wasn't an easy thing to establish. Naruto and Hinata had only tried it because they couldn't defeat the Akatsuki any other way. Why would Orochimaru make the effort? Unless…"What's with the new body, Orochimaru? Are you expecting company?"

That chilling smile flashed again as he reached down and snapped the rope binding her wrists to a ring in the wall. "As a matter of fact, I am."

Sakura's heart leaped. Over the past two days, she'd tried desperately to contract Hin's mind, praying she really did have the psychic abilities Kith were supposed to possess. There'd been no response, so she'd assumed she'd failed. But maybe...

"Naruto and Hinata are on the way, aren't they?" Sakura bared her teeth. "He's going to rip your head off your shoulders with his bare hands."

"Your vampire brother–in–law? I think not." Reading her expression, Orochimaru laughed and jerked her off the cot so hard her pink hair flew. "Yes, I know all about your family. I checked you out thoroughly before I decided to take you. Don't get your hopes up."

Icy fingers clamped in her gut. "What did you do to them?"

He grinned mockingly into her eyes. "Sent them to Africa on a wild goose chase. They're busy fending off assassins by now."

"Assassins?" Sakura's knees went weak. "What assassins? And what the hell are they doing in Africa?"

He smiled, obviously enjoying her fear. "I planted a clue or two indicating I'd taken you out of the country. Then I sent three of my Swedes after them. Assuming they make it back alive, they'll be too late to do you any good.

The thought of her sister in danger made Sakura feel sick, but she'd hid it behind a sneer. She needed to get out of his mess before she could help her. "So if not Hinata and Naruto, who are you expecting? A mortal enemy, maybe? Preferably one who's going to rip out your throat? I want to watch and cheer."

Rage flashed through his eyes and he lifted a hand. She flinched, expecting another of his brutal slaps.

Instead he stopped and smiled a chilling stretch of the lips. "Oh, they're going to love you."

"Who?"

"The guests I went to so much effort to attract." Her brushed a knuckle down her cheekbone and grinned when she recoiled. "I'm sure they'll enjoy taking the…bait."

Still smirking, he scanned the length of her body, his gaze lingering on the paint-splattered shirt and jeans she'd been wearing when he'd snatched her. Blood had since joined the smears of crimson, ocher and cerulean blue. Sakura took a certain grim satisfaction in the fact that some of it was his. The resulting bruises had been a small price to pay.

"But I fear this not quite the look we want," Before she could shrink away, Orochimaru wrapped a fist in the front of her T-shirt and ripped upward, tearing it off her body in one effortless swipe. With a satisfied smirk, he stopped the scraps.

Sakura stared at him as cool air touched her bare breasts. "You _teme_!" Too pissed to consider the risk she was taking, she slammed a sneaker foot into his shin.

She didn't even see the return blow.

Stars exploded behind her eyes as she went flying. She hit the floor with stunning force and rolled twice before she came to a stop. Gasping, Sakura lay still, aching cheekbone pressed to the cold cement as tears of pain stung her eyes.

The vampire approached. Blinking at the engraved silver tips on the toes of his cowboy boots, she licked at the blood oozing from her cut lip. Something cool and soft landed across her back. "Put it on," he ordered.

Sakura lifted her spinning head to look up at him. Her heart was pounding, but she forced herself to ignore it and meet those cold, cold eyes. "Go to hell." When he grabbed for her, she fought him with swinging fists and kicking feet, too furious and terrified to consider the consequences. The second time her foot came too close to his balls, Orochimaru drew back a hand and hit her very hard.

Blackness crashed in for the second time in three days.

Translation:

Teme….bastard


	3. Chapter 3

Soul Kisses – Chapter 2

_Soul Kisses – Chapter 2_

_"He's in there,"_ Sasuke Uchiha said in the mental link he shared with his brother. He stared at the clearing in the moonlit woods where their enemy's house stood, its white wooden siding gleaming, and golden light spilling from its lower windows. _"I can feel his power from here."_(they are talking thru their minds)Orochimaru's psychic stench put the match to the fuse of his rage, sent it sizzling along paths already well-seared by guilt and pain.

Crouching next to him in a screening shadow of the trees, Itachi Uchiha shot him a concerned look. _"You know he's probably riding another of his thralls. He never fights us in person if he can help it."_

Sasuke shrugged. _"Doesn't matter. If we kill enough of them, he'll eventually run out of fledglings. And then we'll have him._

_"Assuming he doesn't get us first."_

_"We're not that easy to get." _Drawing the great sword sheathed across his back, Sasuke rose and moved toward the house. He could feel his brother following through their mental link, a rapier in one hand and a dagger in the other.

Pop culture myths non-with-standing, it took a lot more than a wooden stake to kill a vampire. You had to either decapitate him or destroy his heart. A shotgun would do the trick, but Sasuke wasn't in the mood to kill Orochimaru that quickly.

It had taken Ino a very long time to die. He intended to make sure her killer suffered just as much.

Cautiously, he studied Orochimaru's latest lair as they approached. It was nothing more than two-story farmhouse – white nondescript, with a wrap-around porch and steeply pitched roof. Quite a comedown from the mansions they'd reduced to rubble over the past sixteen months. They were making progress in destroying Orochimaru's little empire.

_"I don't sense any booby traps," _Itachi began. _"We should be…"_

Sasuke cleared the six steps to the porch in one long, low bound. Ignoring his brother's curse, he rammed his boot foot into the door. The jam exploded into splinters with the force of his kick, and the door crashed in so hard it banged against the wall. He stalked through the doorway, sword held in a steady two-handed grip as he scanned for enemies.

Somewhere in the house, Sasuke sensed Orochimaru jerk to attention. He could almost fell the bastard's anticipation. "Yes, we're out here," he muttered under his breath. "Come and get it."

_"Sasuke, it's a wonder you don't get your idiot head blown off!" _Itachi snarled, charging in to join him, both blades glittering in his fists.

_"Orochimaru won't use a gun on me."_ Sasuke moved warily down the hall as his brother followed. Every sense he had was on quivering alert. He could sense their enemy waiting. The bastard's psychic power field tasted like rot on his tongue.

A searing memory flashed into the farmhouse's shabby living room, the man who stood waiting wasn't Orochimaru. Not physically, anyway.

"Ah–the Uchiha brothers come to call." The big blond Swede raised his broadsword with a practiced skill that shouted of their enemy. One look in his eyes told Sasuke that Orochimaru had possessed him. "We


	4. Chapter 4

Soul Kisses – Chapter 3

_Soul Kisses – Chapter 3_

_This situation just screams "trap," _Itachi thought, using both his blades to keep his opponents at a distance. If Sasuke had been thinking clearly, he'd have seen it too.

Unfortunately, his brother's capacity for logic had gone out the window when Ino was murdered. All he cared about now was killing Orochimaru–or dying himself. Itachi wasn't really sure which Sasuke would rather do.

Improving his sword, Itachi sent the two thralls into momentary retreat. They looked as nervous as a pair of foxes attacking a wolf. He could tell by the way they held their weapons that neither had more than a passing idea of how to fence.

Which was a damn good thing, since he needed to take care of them quickly so he could go looking for Orochimaru body? The British couldn't be far, not and maintain a mind link with that big blond thrall.

Unfortunately, killing the Swede wouldn't do a damn thing to Orochimaru, which was why the British preferred to work through his puppets. Why chance Sasuke's vicious rage when he could let somebody else do his dying for him?

On the other hand, if Itachi could find and kill Orochimaru's body, finishing the thrall would take Sasuke about ten seconds. Nobody was better with a blade.

One of the Swedes danced in close, hacking at Itachi's head. He parried with his rapier and spun, flicking his dagger to deflect the second vamp's thrust. Whirling again, he lunged at the first and drove his blade into the thug's left shoulder. The vampire yelled and scrambled away as Itachi danced around and blocked another attack from the second man.

His blade circled the vamp's desperate attempts to parry. But before Itachi could shove the rapier's point into his opponent's heart, the first thrall came charging in again, forcing him to spin and parry.

This was becoming a pain in the ass. He didn't have time to dance, not with Sasuke fighting Orochimaru. His little brother was far too capable of some stupid, suicidal heroism.

Itachi had already lost Ino. He was damned if he'd lose Sasuke too.

In this story Itachi is older than Sasuke for about 2 years. So Itachi would be 28 year old while Sasuke is 26.

Sakura is 25 years old as well as Hinata. Naruto is the same age as Sasuke. Orochimaru is 30 years old but considering he is a vampire, he look really young.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Soul Kisses - Chapter 4**_

Standing very straight in an effort to relieve the pressure of the chain around her neck. Saukra watched the two newcomers go after Orochimaru's thralls. She'd seen Hin and Naruto practice ofte enough to know this pair was really good.

The one fighting Orochimaru was just as tall and muscular as the big Swede, with effortless grace and strength in every sing of his broad-sword. Like his partner, he was dressed in black - a long-sleeved knit shirt and loose pants tucked into heavy combat boots.

His soldierly appearance was enhanced by the, short cut of his hair. The cropped style emphasized the aristocratic angles of his handsome face, with its deep-set black eyes with a hint of red, long nose and wide, sensual mouth. Striking as he was, though, there was feral rage in his dark eyes, and his snarled revealed inch-long fangs.

_Orochimaru is good-looking too, _she reminded herself. _He's still a son of a bitch._

The vampire's partner was taller, leaner, built like a marathon runner rather than a heavyweight boxer. He wore his hair a little longer, in a collar-length cut.

He fought his two opponets with a sword and knife, both blades lighter and narrower than the clumsier weapons his foes used. He made the most of that advantage in lightning attacks that kept his foes scrambling.

The end came so fast, she almost missed it. The of the 2 thralls bellowed and lunged, trying to decapitate him with a wild swing. The brunett deflected it with a skillful parry and simultaneously plunged his knife into the man's chest.

The second thrall leaped for his unprotected back. Sakura screamed a warning, but the brunett was already whirling, slamming his elbow into the man's face. As the thrall staggered back, the brunett drove his sword into his heart. The dying vampire hit the ground beside his groaning brother.

For a moment, the brunett looked down at his fallen foes, breathing hard. Then he reached behind his back and pulled something from a sheath at the small of his back. It was a hand axe.

One of the fallen vampires cursed and tried without success to rise.

The hot newcomer glanced up at Sakura. "This might be a good time to close your eyes."

Hastily she obeyed, wincing as the first thrall screamed. The sound was cut off by a meaty thunk.

"No, please..." the second began.

"Sorry." the brunett said. "We can't afford to take prisoners Orochimaru can possess."

Another choked, too-short scream. Sakura swallowed hard and squeezed her eyes tighter. _Both those bastards tried to get Orochimaru to let them rape me, _she reminded herself. _They don't deserve pity._

"Hello, poppet."

Startled, she opened her eyes, jerking back as she realized the handsome vampire now loomed over her. She hadn;t even heard him approach.

"I need to find Orochimaru," he told her. He wore an expression of concern she didn't trust at all. "We 'll free you when he's taken care of ."

"Wait..." Sakura began, but he was already striding from the room, throwing a worried look at his big, black-haired partner as he went.

The newcomer and Orochimaru's thrall were still fighting, circling like starving wolves as they tested one another with skillful bait and lunges. Sakura turned her attention to them, trying to ignore the dead vampires at her feet. She hoped like hell the black-haired vamp was as good as his handsome partner.

No matteer what they did to her afterwards, if they managed to kill Orochimaru, they'd be doing her a favor.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"How long has it been since I cut out Ino's traitorous heart?" Orochimaru sneered. "A year. Or has it been more than two years?"

"She was no traitor. She owed you nothing," Sasuke growled. "And it has been sixteen months. I'd think you'd remember, since we've been wrecking your little empire since then." He rammed his sword toward his enemy's chest.

Orochimaru dodge and retaliated with a whistling slash of his own, forcing Sasuke to leap back. The master vampire pressed for attack, and Sasuke retreated, beating aside each blow. "I remember she died begging for mercy, squealing like the _ama_ she was."

"The only yariman was your mother." Furious, he swung at Orochimaru's head with such force; he felt the jolt of the thrall's block all the way to his shoulder. "And Ino died with her fangs in your throat, trying to rip out your neck. _You're_ the one who was squealing."

Orochimaru's borrowed eyes widened as he retreated. "Now, how would you know that, _tomo_? Ah! You were in her mind, weren't you? I thought she seemed stronger there at the end. She'd managed to reach you, even across so many miles. You gave her your strength!"

"Yes, you bastard, I was there." He bared aching fangs with the need to rip out his tormentor's throat. "I only wish she'd reached me sooner."

"How soon _did _you two link? Were you with her when I raped her? His fangs sparkled as he sneered. "Did you feel my dick?"

Sasuke lunged with a bellow of rage, driving his blade at his enemy's heart. Orochimaru tried to dodge, but Sasuke's fury gave him strength, and the broadsword smashed through the thrall's guard. It's lethal point drove into his chest with a wet crunch, and the vampire choked in agony.

"I was there, you teme," Sasuke gritted, bearing down hard as he twisted his weapon to destroy the blond thrall's heart. "I was there when you had sexual intercourse with her, and I was there when you took her head."

"And soon I'll…take yours…too, horeunge!" Orochimaru spat in Sasuke's face and fled (to report back to his body) the thrall's dying body. The man stared at Sasuke in horro for a split second before his destroyed heart stopped and his knees gave way.

"we'll see, won't we?" Sasuke wiped the spit from his face and stepped back, jerking his sword free.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Japanese Words

ama = bitch

yariman = female whore

tomo = friend

teme = bastard

horeunge = son of the great whore


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Eyes almost painfully wide, Sakura stared at the dark-haired vampire. She could almost see the fury boiling off him.

Despite her fear, she also felt a twinge of pity. It was obvious he'd loved this Ino, whoever she'd been. It must have been excruciating being psychically linked to the poor woman during her brutal murder.

"Orochimaru!" He whirled and stalked past Sakura toward the nearest window. She flinched as he jerked up the sash, the glass protesting the rough treatment with a rolling metallic boom. "Bloody hell!" he growled, staring out across the moonlit woods. "The coward is running!" He lifted his voice in a shout. "Itachi, dammit he's gone!"

"What?" Sakura dared, licking her dry lips. "Who?"

The vampire shot her an impressive look. "Orochimaru. Must have had the body stashed in some kind of vehicle the whole time we were fighting. Now he's driving away."

She strained to listen. "I don't hear anything."

"You wouldn't. He's a good mile away." Raking a frustrated hand through his hair, he turned toward her. "But I can hear the engine, and I feel his power energy fading. There's no way we can catch him before he's out of range." He stared at a moment. Then, mouth tightening, he started towards her, purpose in his stride.

Despite herself, Sakura flinch.

To her surprised, the vampire stopped in mid-step. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to take the chain off your neck. Doesn't it hurt?"

Sakura swallowed, suddenly aware of the chains digging into her skin. "Oh. Yeah, it does. I'd…umm…appreciate it."

Painfully conscious of her bound wrists and the collar that is around her neck, she watched cautiously as the vampire approached and bent to examine the clasp. Warm fingers brushed her skin as he went to work on it.

He had to be at least 7 inches taller than she was. Something hidden and feminine within her purred approval–of how impressive his height, the width of his chest, and the warmth of his fingers that surrounds her throat.

_Oh, kami, _Sakura realized, looking up into his face, _he's gorgeous_.

His eyes were beautiful with large and deep-set, the color of a pitch black night. His brows were thick and black, matching surprisingly with his long lashes and his eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Japanese Words

Kami = god


	8. Chapter 8

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for a while now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. There are those out there that will never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Monkeygun99

Gazz Uzumaki

Dareagon

Aki Ea Hecate

Dark Neko 4000


End file.
